Once Upon A PAW Patrol
by GBarbs
Summary: Read about the PAW Patrol pups as they star as characters from classic fairytales. Includes popular romances, including ChasexSkye, MarshallxEverest, and many more. Enjoy!
1. Sleeping Skye (Part 1)

**Sleeping Skye (Part 1)**

One upon a time, in a faraway land of canines, there lived a king and his fair queen. For many years, they had longed for a pup, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her, Skye. A grand christening was then proclaimed throughout the land so that everyone of high or low may pay respect to the baby princess. And that's where our story begins.

"All hail, King Marshall!" cried the palace staff.

"All hail, Queen Everest!" shouted the local workers.

"All hail, Princess Skye!" exclaimed the young pups of the kingdom.

Anyone and everyone had been invited to the christening, even a trio of canine wizards.

"Presenting, Sir Rocky, Sir Rubble, and Sir Zuma" announced the Butler.

As the wizard trio came forward and bowed to their majesties, they explained they would bless the Princess with one magical gift from each of them.

"Young Princess…" began Sir Rocky. "…my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

"Little Princess…" said Sir Rubble. "…my gift shall be the gift of song."

Everyone smiled, for these were such wonderful gifts.

"Sweet Princess, my gift shall be…" said Sir Zuma, but before he could finish, a great gust of wind blew the castle door wide open.

Everyone watched in shock and fear, as a puff of dark purple smoke filled the throne room. Appeared of it, was a white canine dressed in black, carrying a staff in her paw and a frog on her shoulder. It was a canine they knew all too well.

"It's Sweetie" cried Sir Rubble.

"What does she want here?" said Sir Zuma crossly.

"Well, well, well" Sweetie began. "Quite a glittering assemblage King Marshall. Royalty, Nobility, Peasantry, and even the rebels. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, except me."

"Oh, we are so sorry your excellency" Queen Everest apologised. "The invitation must have gotten lost, we do hope you're not offended."

"Why of course not" Sweetie replied. "And to prove it, I too, shall bestow a gift on the pup."

"NO!" cried the wizards, blocking Sweetie from the crib, but her magic just threw them across the room.

"Listen well, all of you" Sweetie began. "The Princess shall indeed, grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her 7th birthday, she shall prick her paw on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and die!"

"NO!" shrieked the queen, picking up her baby girl and holding her tightly.

"Seize that monster!" commanded King Marshall.

But it was too late, before the guards could grab her, Sweetie had disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, cackling and snorting. The King and Queen were distraught, but then Sir Zuma came forward.

"Don't despair your majesties, I still have my gift to give." Sir Zuma said calmly. "Whilst I can't undo the curse, I can change it."

Nodding in agreement, Sir Zuma began his spell.

"Sweet Princess, if you should prick your paw on spindle, a glimmer of hope they still maybe. The gift I give, not death, but sleep. And this slumber you shall awake, when you meet true love with a kiss."

But King Marshall, still fearful of his daughter's life, degreed all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be destroyed. Secretly, their majesties trusted the safety of the child to the Wizards, who would live like mortals and raise the Princess in the deepest part of the forest until her 7th birthday had passed.

"We'll do everything we can to protect her from the curse your majesties" said Rocky.

"We know you will" Queen Everest replied with tears in her eyes as she and her husband watched their beloved daughter disappear into the forest.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for Marshall and his people. But as the time for the Princess' 7th birthday drew near, everyone began to rejoice. For as long as Sweetie domain the haunted hills, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

"Uh, where could she be?" Sweetie moaned. "My pet frog Busby, I need you. Search for a pup of 7, with fur of sunshine gold, and eyes pink as the rose."

Meanwhile, in a cottage deep in the forest, the wizards carried out their plan and had reared the child as their own. She was indeed most beautiful, with a voice of a songbird. On her 7th birthday, she decided to explore the forest with her animal friends and pick wild flowers.

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…"_ she sang to herself.

Little did she know her singing had attracted the attention of handsome young pup prince. Taken in by her beauty and song, he knew he had to meet her.

"Hello" he said, startling her. "Ooh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Hello, my name is Skye" Skye smiled sweetly with a curtsy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Chase" he bowed. "I seem to be lost, I'm looking for King Marshall's castle, but it seems I found something much better."

Blushing from the comments, Skye pointed the way to the castle to Prince Chase. They were sad to say goodbye to each other after such a short meeting, but they hoped they see each other again.

"I hope to see you again, fair Skye" said Prince Chase.

"Me too" replied Skye as she waved. "Goodbye."

When Skye arrived back at the cottage, she was amazed to find a birthday cake and a beautiful dress waiting for her. The dress was her favourite colour, pink, with jewels aligned around the neckline.

"This is the best day of my life" Skye smiled. "I feel like a princess."

"That's because you are once deary" Sir Rubble accidently slipped out.

"What?" Skye gasped in shock. "I'm a Princess?"

"Yes" said Sir Zuma. "Tonight we're taking you back to your parents, King Marshall and Queen Everest."

"But, if my parents are alive, then why aren't I with them now?" asked Skye curiously.

"It's a long story, which we'll explain tomorrow" Sir Rocky replied. "But now, we need to get you ready for the journey to the castle."

The trio of wizards then began prepping Skye ready for her birthday party and to meet her parents, little did they know a certain evil little frog had been watching them the whole time. The sun was beginning to set as they arrived at the castle through the back entrance, they took the young Princess to a private room where they magically created one final gift, a golden crown.

"A Princess isn't a Princess without a crown" smiled Sir Rocky.

The wizards then stood outside, giving Skye a little time to herself before the party. This was a big mistake. As the fire flickered out on its own, a dark purple glow filled the room. With one glance, Skye fell into a trance and began following the glow through a secret passage through the fireplace.

"What's taking that girl so long?" asked Sir Rubble impatiently.

Deciding to take a look, the wizards were shocked as they saw the Princess be led away into the darkness. They tried to stop her, the fireplace soon magically bricked up again. Skye followed the purple puff up a spiral staircase, leading to an empty room at the top. Once inside, the glow turned into the one object everyone feared, a spinning wheel! The curse was about to come true.

"Touch the spindle" echoed an evil voice. "Touch it I say."

Meanwhile, the wizards had to managed to get through the fireplace, and were calling out to Skye. "Skye, don't touch anything." But as they entered the room at the top of the stairs, they gasped in fear at the sight of Sweetie.

"You pathetic fools" she cackled. "Thinking you could defeat me, the mistress of evil. Well here's your precious Princess" she laughed pulling away her black cape.

As Sweetie disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, the wizards gasped in horror and sadness as they saw Princess Skye lying on the floor. Paw bleeding and deep in sleep. The curse had been fulfilled.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, hoped you liked the first part of this story. Part 2 will be up soon followed by other fairytales.**


	2. Sleeping Skye (Part 2)

**Sleeping Skye (Part 2)**

As the sun finished setting, everyone began to rejoice, for they thought the curse hadn't happened. Little did they know that as they cheered, in the highest room of the tallest tower of the castle, the wizard trio laid Princess Skye to rest.

"She's so beautiful" sighed Sir Rubble.

"Yeah" whimpered Sir Zuma. "King Marshall and the Queen are gonna be devastated."

"She's their daughter" said Sir Rocky. "They have a right to know."

With that, the wizards drew the chamber curtains, and vanished in a cloud of sparkles before reappearing in the throne room, where a big birthday party was waiting.

"Wizards, good to see you again" smiled King Marshall. "Where's Skye?"

As they hid their heads facing the ground, the King and Queen realised the worse had come true.

"No!" cried Queen Everest as she broke down in her husband's paws. "Not my Skye!"

As floods of tears flowed from their majesties eyes, the guests surrounding them in the throne room began to realise there was nothing to celebrate, for their Princess was gone.

"Where is she?" demanded King Marshall.

"We laid her to rest in the highest room of the tallest tower" said Sir Rocky. "She'll be safe."

This information brought some comfort to their majesties, but they were still so upset.

"There's nothing we can do" whimpered Queen Everest. "Our little girl is gone for good."

But then, Sir Zuma stepped forward, wanting to give them some positivity.

"Don't worry your majesties" he said calmly. "Remember seven years ago, my gift said that Skye can be awakened by the kiss of true love."

"But we have no idea how long that will take" King Marshall replied. "We could all be dead in the ground by the time she finally awakens."

"Not if we put everyone in the kingdom to sleep" Sir Rocky suddenly suggested "You would awake when she does, and not have aged a day."

Looking at each other, the King and Queen nodded in agreement. Sitting back down on their thrones, the wizards got to work with their magic. Soon, every human and canine, were fast asleep.

"So…what do we do now?" wondered Sir Rubble.

"Now…" began Sir Rocky. "…now we find a way to break the spell."

"But how do we find Skye her true love?" asked Sir Zuma. "We kept her hidden away from everything and everyone her whole life."

Sir Rocky looked at his wizard brothers, with a sigh.

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" he asked, flashing his wand.

"Oh" Sir Rubble and Sir Zuma replied. "We can use our magic."

"Exactly" said Sir Rocky. "Now c'mon, all our magic stuff will still be in the cellar at the cottage."

With that, the three wizards left, leaving the entire kingdom deep in slumber. Once back at the cottage, they soon got their magical cauldron fired up with potions and spells. They were preparing an incantation that would be able to answer their question. Who was Princess Skye's true love?

"Magic cauldron, hear us now, for we seek answers, and make this vow…" began Sir Rocky.

"…Princess Skye, cursed in sleep, can only be awakened, by true love deep…" continued Sir Rubble.

"…So tell us, tell us, if you will, who can break the bad witch's spell?" asked Sir Zuma.

As the cauldron bubbled and roared, the wizards stood back, for this kind of spell required a lot of power. When the smoke cleared, trio peered inside, and their answer was revealed. It showed them a scene from earlier that day, where Skye had met a handsome young stranger.

"Who's that?" asked Sir Zuma.

"He looks like a Prince" stated Sir Rubble.

"That's Prince Chase" exclaimed Sir Rocky. "You know, from the kingdom on the other side of the forest."

"Handsome young pup isn't he" stated Sir Zuma. "Looks like he got really friendly with our Skye."

"Yeah" said Sir Rubble. "Look at the way he looks at her."

Peering more closely, the three wizards could see the way Skye looked back at him. She had never looked so happy to them. And that's when it hit them.

"That's our pup" said Sir Rocky. "Prince Chase can break the spell."

"But how do we find him?" asked Sir Rubble.

"Magic cauldron, tell us please, where to find, the Prince we seek" Sir Zuma spoke.

Obeying this command, the cauldron showed them another scene, only this time it was the present. There, the three wizards could see a young Prince Chase, lost in the forest.

"We have to find him" stated Sir Rubble.

"Look" Sir Zuma pointed. "He's near the little waterfall by the river."

"Let's go" said Sir Rocky.

And with that, the wizards vanished. Little did they know that Sweetie's frog had followed them again, heard every word, and was now reporting his finding back to his mistress.

"So, those wizards think they can break my curse do they?" Sweetie snorted. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take care of them, and that pretty pup Prince the hard way."

With that decided, Sweetie cackled away in a puff of purple smoke. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Prince Chase was lost. Trying to find his way by scent, it wasn't long before the wizard trio found him and appeared in front of him in a sparkle.

"Hello Prince Chase" they said as they bowed. "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Who are you?" Prince Chase asked, looking puzzled. "And how do you know my name?"

"We're here because we need you to save Skye" said Sir Rubble.

"Skye" Prince Chase exclaimed. "What's happened? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Skye isn't a peasant pup" began Sir Rocky. "She's actually a Princess, the daughter of King Marshall and Queen Everest. A curse of eternal sleep that was placed on her as a baby has come true and she can only be awakened by her true love."

"And we think, well actually we know, that pup is you." Sir Zuma butted in suddenly.

Chase was a bit overwhelmed by all this sudden information. He had only met Skye once and had only spent a couple of minutes with her. But he knew, deep down in his heart, that she was the one.

"I'll do anything to save her" he smiled at the wizards, but their happiness was interrupted.

"You'll have to deal with me first" cackled Sweetie as she appeared from the smoke. "And after that, you'll never reach your precious Princess, because you'll be dead."

With a vicious bark, Sweetie transformed herself into giant bloodthirsty dragon. But Prince Chase stood bravely, sword in mouth, ready to tackle this monster. The wizards stood back, for they knew this wasn't their fight. Flames flickered through the forest, the whole place was nearly full of smoke, until with one final blow, Prince Chase finished off the wicked Sweetie.

"Love conquers all" he said as Sweetie perished in the fire, screeching loudly.

After that, the flames fizzled out. The evil magic was gone and Prince Chase could see the castle. Arriving with the wizards, he saw everyone was asleep, some were still standing.

"Why is everyone asleep?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter" replied Sir Rocky. "What matters is that we get you to Skye."

Looking up at the tower, they wasted no time in showing Prince Chase the way. They climbed to the top of stairs, and there she was, Princess Skye.

"So beautiful" Chase admired as he walked over to the bed.

The three wizards watched in anticipation as Prince Chase sat beside her, leaned forward, and gently kissed Skye on the lips. Leaning back, Chase watched and smiled as Skye's eyes flicked open.

"Chase" she said quietly. "You saved me."

As the pair of new love birds embraced each other, the wizards rejoiced, for the curse was broken. And it wasn't long before everyone else in the kingdom was waking up, including the King and Queen.

"We're awake" yawned Queen Everest. "At last."

"But, if we're awake, then that means…" started King Marshall, but before he could finish, trumpets blew loud and proud.

Walking down the stairs, side by side and smiling, was the girl they had been waiting for.

"It's Skye, she's here" King Marshall cried out.

"And Prince Chase" Queen Everest said, feeling surprised.

As the pair of pups walked forward and bowed to their majesties, Skye ran forward and embraced her parents in a big hug. They finally had their daughter back. They welcomed Prince Chase, for they could see that he was a part of their family now.

"Thank you my boy" King Marshall. "I know you'll make our daughter very happy."

The party was soon underway, as everyone was enjoying not just a birthday and a homecoming, but now, also an engagement. Princess Skye and Prince Chase were enjoying their first dance together with their majesties, their subjects, and the wizards looking on. Everyone was just so happy.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hop you liked my first PAW Patrol fairytale. Tune in for a MarshallxEverest as they star in Fairytale No.2, "Everest White and the Seven Pups".**


	3. Everest White & the Seven Pups (Part 1)

**Everest White and the Seven Pups (Part 1)**

Once upon a time, long ago, a Husky pup Princess was born. They decided to call the baby Everest White, because her fur was as white as the snow atop Mount Everest. Shortly after Everest White was born, the Queen died. But the King was very lonely, and he got married again, the new queen was very beautiful, but she was quite spoiled, and would get nasty when she didn't get her way.

"Your majesty, here is the Princess Everest White, and your new step daughter" said a maid, holding the baby pup.

"She to her, I detest children" she snapped. "And no one is allowed to enter my chamber."

Everyone was shocked at the queen's rudeness, but knew it was best for them to stay out of her way. What none of them knew, was that the new queen had brought an enchanted mirror with her. It was a mirror that would answer any question she asked.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" she asked smugly.

As a smoky face formed in the mirror, it spoke, "You your majesty, you are the fairest one of all."

The queen smiled, for she could not handle it if someone else's beauty surpassed her own. Eight years passed by, and whilst the King sadly passed away too, Everest White became a young lady, who had many admirers.

"Oh look, it's her, be still my heart" one of the guards said as the Princess walked by, singing.

"Birdies, come and play" Princess Everest White giggled.

"She's got it all" the castle staff sighed.

"Everest White will make a wonderful Queen one of these days, she cares about every pup in the kingdom" a cook smiled.

As the young Princess sang and played with all the animals in the palace garden, her music was heard from the other side of the castle wall by a handsome young Dalmatian pup. The pup's name was Marshall, and he was a Prince from another kingdom, travelling to find a bride. Knowing he had to meet the girl the voice belonged to, he climbed over the wall, and was immediately stuck by her beauty and gracefulness.

"Hello, I hope I didn't frighten you?" he asked as he bowed. "My name is Prince Marshall."

"Oh, hello" Everest White curtsied. "My name is Princess Everest White."

"It's an honour to meet you, your highness" the young Prince said as he kissed her on the paw.

Meanwhile, the Queen was making her way to her chamber again.

"Stand aside! Out of my way! Move!" she yelled at the castle staff.

Like always, she asked her magic mirror the same constant question.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" she asked.

Only this time, the mirror gave her a different answer. An answer she didn't want to hear.

"You are beautiful my Queen, but alast, Everest White is the fairest one of all" he said.

"Everest White!" she screamed, shaking the mirror. What's that perfect little puppy Princess got that I haven't?"

"Eyes blue as the sky, fur white as snow" the man in the mirror continued.

"Alright alright, shut up, I get the picture" the wicked Queen retorted. "But no matter, this problem can be easily rectified."

Forming an evil plan, the Queen commanded her best Huntsman to take Everest White far into the forest to pick wild flowers.

"And then, when you are alone, kill her!" the Queen cackled.

"But your majesty, the little Princess, I won't do it!" the Huntsman protested.

The Queen figured he'd say this, but she had a back-up plan. Threatening to hurt his wife and children if he didn't complete the job, the Huntsman agreed.

"And as prove…" the Queen began. "Bring me back her heart."

A few hours later, after parting from her beloved Prince Marshall, Everest White was enjoying herself. She was picking wild flowers to decorate the castle with whilst her friends, the bluebirds, sang sweetly in the meadow. Looking around to make sure no one else was around, the Huntsman decided now was the time. Whilst the Princess had her back turned, the Huntsman drew out his dagger and approached her. As Everest White turned around, she screamed at was about to happen. But then, the Huntsman stopped at the last second.

"I can't, I can't do it" he weeped on his knees. "Forgive me, I beg you your highness."

"I don't understand" Princess Everest White said. "Why would you do this, I thought you were my friend."

"Your step-mother" the Huntsman replied. "She's mad, jealous of you, she'll stop at nothing until you're dead."

Everest White shocked by this revelation. She always had the feeling her step-mother didn't like her all that much, but she never thought she would try and kill her.

"What, what should I do?" the Princess questioned.

"Run child, run away and hide in the woods" the Huntsman suggested quickly. "Don't come back until the Queen is gone, then I'll come and find you. Now go!"

Realising she he no choice, Everest White turned around and headed deep into the forest. It was dark, and the trees and shadows made everything look so scary to the poor Princess. But she bravely kept running, even though her dress was getting ripped by the branches. Soon, she found a clearing by the river to rest he paws and take a drink.

"Oh, what do I do?" she said to herself.

All around her, the forest animals were watching. Pups didn't normally come around their area, and they were curious and cautious as they approached the young Princess.

"Oh hello, cute fuzzy little animals" Everest White said, as the sight of them brought a smile to her face. "I don't suppose you know a place I can stay for the night?"

The animals did know of a place, so they guided the Princess through their part of the forest. At the end of the river was a small waterfall, and near it, was an old cottage.

"How wonderful" Everest White said. "I hope someone's in."

Tidying herself up, Everest White politely knocked on the front door, with her animal friends following behind. The house was empty, but whoever lived had left the front door unlocked. As it creaked opened, Everest White wondered whether she should enter someone else's house without permission. But she was so tired and hungry, she decided to enter.

"Look" she said as she saw the dining table. "Looks like not just one person lives here, but seven."

There were seven places with seven dog bowls, all containing bread and cheese.

"I'll take a little bit from each bowl" she thought. "Then when they come home, I'll tell them how sorry I am, and maybe they'll let me stay."

As the Princess nibbled away, the animals that were with her explored the house. There was a big room with a fireplace that had a variety of musical instruments, including a wood carved piano. Out the back was a load of buckets and brushes, along with a long washing line tied to a tree. There were a small flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

"I wonder what's up there" Everest White said, finishing off her food. "Let's take a look."

Climbing up the stairs and through the door, the Princess could see she had found the bedroom. Once again, there were seven pillow beds of different colours.

"They look so comfy" Everest White yawned. "Maybe, I'll just take a little nap."

She was so tired after running for what seemed like hours through the forest, that she felt like she might collapse from exhaustion.

"Good night everyone" she yawned again.

Choosing the pink bed as the comfiest, she snuggled down, and before long, she was spark out. Little did she know that the owners of the house, seven diamond digging pups who worked in the mines, were now on their way home from a hard day's work. They were in for quite a surprise.

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, I hope you like the first part of this MarshallxEverest story. Part 2 will be up very soon.**


	4. Everest White & the Seven Pups (Part 2)

**Everest White and the Seven Pups (Part 2)**

As the seven pups were returning from the mine, they enjoyed singing together. They were different ages and breeds. The oldest was a 7 year old German Shepherd called Chase, who was leader. Then there was the only girl, a 7 year old Cockapoo named Skye. The group contained one 6 year old Mixed Breed named Rocky, along with two 5 year olds, an English Bulldog named Rubble and a Chocolate Labrador named Zuma. Then there was the youngest, a Chihuahua named Tracker who was 4 years old. But the final member wasn't a dog, it was a robot dog, who they called Robo Dog.

"Look!" Chase called out to the others. "Our house is lit."

As everyone looked from behind the trees, they gasped.

"The door's open, and the chimney's smoking" stated Rocky. "Something's in there."

"Maybe it's a ghost, or a monster" quivered Zuma.

"Whatever it is, let's get rid of it" Chase commanded.

As they entered their house cautiously, they discovered their half empty bowls.

"Someone, or something, ate my dinner!" moaned Rubble.

Hearing movement upstairs, the seven pups crept quietly upstairs. As they entered the bedroom and began to look around, they were very surprised by what they found. A sleeping Princess.

"How beautiful" admired Rubble. "She must be a Princess."

"Shh, we mustn't wake her" hushed Tracker. "We can talk to her in the morning."

"But where am I going to sleep" asked Skye, since it was her bed the Everest White was sleeping on.

"You can have my bed" Chase but in suddenly. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Agreeing on it, the pups let the Princess continue her sleep and they would find out more in the morning. As the sun rose the next day, Everest White began to wake up, only to find seven pairs of eyes staring at her. The surprise made her shriek in fear.

"Sorry we scared you miss" Chase apologised. "But could you tell us who you are?"

"My name is Everest White" she replied sweetly. "And I'm very sorry I entered your house, ate your food, and slept in your beds without permission, but I needed somewhere to hide from my stepmother."

"Well, you can stay here with us, for as long as you like" smiled Skye. "It'll be fun to have another girl around the place."

"Oh thank you so much" Everest White exclaimed. "And I promise to help out around the house with washing, cleaning and cooking."

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the Queen was feeling very pleased with herself. She stood in front of her magic mirror with the box the Huntsman had brought back to her.

"Magic mirror, on the wall, who now, is the fairest one of all" she smiled smugly.

"You are beautiful majesty…" the mirror man began. "…but Everest White is fairest in the land."

"What?" the wicked Queen cried out. "Impossible, the Huntsman brought me her heart as proof!"

"That be the heart of a bear in your paw" the voice said. "Everest White hides in the cottage of the seven diamond pups, deep in the forest over the hills."

"A pig!" the Queen growled, she was very mad that the Huntsman had tricked her. "I'll deal with him later, but for now, I'm going to get rid of Everest White myself, once and for all."

Cackling away, the evil Queen disappeared below the castle. What no one knew was that the Queen knew dark magic. Prepping a potion, she disguised herself and set off for the woods.

Meanwhile, at the cottage, Everest White was having a wonderful time with the others. She laughed and giggled as she listened to their stories of the diamond mines and danced to their music. And the seven pups were loving having a Princess stay with them. They loved to hear what living in a castle was like. But before they knew it, it was time for the pups to head off to work.

"Now, don't forget your highness" said Rocky. "Beware for strangers."

"And don't answer the door to anyone" mentioned Zuma, along with Robo Dog barking in agreement. "And don't take anything from anyone."

"Don't worry" Everest White replied. "I maybe a Princess, but I know how to care of myself."

As Everest White waved goodbye, her wicked stepmother was lurking in the bushes.

"All too easy" she chuckled.

As time went by, Everest White enjoyed the company of her animal friends as she began prepping dinner. Humming along with the bird's sweet melody, her good mood was suddenly shadowed by a figure at the open window. A person she knew, but didn't recognise.

"Hello miss" the Queen croaked as part of her disguise. "Can I interest you in one of bones?"

"Oh hello" Everest White jumped in surprise. "Sorry, but I'm not supposed to let anyone in."

"Well then, I'll just say here" the Queen said as she faked a smile. "You seem like such a friendly girl, please, take one of my bones."

What the evil Queen had done was put a death like sleeping potion in the biggest bone.

"Oh they do look delicious" Everest White gazed. "But I can't accept."

"Oh they're perfectly safe" the Queen pretended to bite one. "See."

"Well, I suppose my friends won't mind if I just take one" the Princess smiled.

Handing over the biggest bone, the wicked Queen smiled, for her plan was about to fall into place. As she took a bite, Everest White felt dizzy, unable to keep her balance, she collapsed to the floor.

"Ha ha" the evil Queen cackled as she fled the scene. "Now I'm fairest in the land."

As Everest White lay there, cold on the hardwood floor, her friends at the mine kept getting the feeling something was wrong. Unable to shrug it, they decided to finish early. As they were nearing their home, they could see the chimney wasn't smoking. Knowing something must be wrong, they rushed to the house where they found their beautiful Princess, sleeping as if dead.

"Oh, this is all our fault" Skye said as she weeped over losing the only female friend she'd ever had.

Because she was so beautiful, the pups made a coffin of glass and gold which they placed in the forest so she could rest peacefully. They visited everyday with fresh flowers to keep eternal vigil.

"Oh Princess, we miss you so much" sighed Rubble.

At that moment, a Dalmatian pup came into their view. It was Prince Marshall. He had been searching for Princess Everest White since the day he met her in the castle garden. But now, he was too late. He eyes filled up with tears as he saw what had become of his beloved Princess.

"If you pups don't mind, I'd like to say goodbye to her please" he said, wiping away his tears.

Agreeing, the pups took off the lid and put it to one side. As he gazed at her beautiful face, Marshall leaned in and said, "You'll always be in my heart Princess", and gently kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly, a beam of sunlight shone down upon them. As everyone gazed up, they heard someone gasp for air. Looking back down, everyone smiled as Princess Everest White opened her eyes.

"Marshall, you saved me" she smiled and they kissed again. She had found her true love.

Back at the castle, the Queen, who still looked like an old hag, confronted her mirror once again.

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all" she smiled, she thought for sure she'd get the answer she wanted.

"My queen, you were the fairest, but Everest White is fairest of them all" the man in the smoky mirror spoke as he showed an image of the Princess with her Prince.

"No, no, no!" she screamed. "It's not fair!"

As she trashed her chamber, she accidently shattered her magic mirror. With its power fading, she slowly faded with it, until there was nothing left but an old rope. Everyone in the kingdom cheered, for the wicked Queen was gone and Everest White could take to the throne. A wedding and coronation was held as she and Marshall became the husband and wife, and the new rulers.

"Long live King Marshall, long life Queen Everest White!" the crowd shouted.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, I hope you liked this story. Next up will be a ZumaxSkye in my new short fairytale, 'The Little Merpup'.**


	5. The Little Mer-pup (Part 1)

**The Little Mer-pup (Part 1)**

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms. One was a land kingdom called Adventure Bay, whose pup Prince would soon take to the throne. His name was Zuma. He was a Chocolate Labrador pup who loved the sea. He loved to sail and surf so much, that his hydrophobic butler, Rocky, couldn't keep him on land for more than an hour.

"Your highness, you'll never be able to take to the throne if you keep messing around in the water" Rocky scolded.

"Oh, c'mon Rocky" giggle Prince Zuma. "There's a whole other world down there, including the Merpup's of Puplantis."

"Puplantis and the Merpup's is just a silly old legend for children" Rocky sighed. "It's time you chose a bride, and produced an heir."

"Oh don't worry" Prince Zuma moaned. "I just haven't met the right girl yet, but I will."

The second kingdom on the other hand, was deep underwater. Everyone on land thought it was just make believe, but they were wrong. Puplantis did exist. And it was home to the magical Merpup's. King Chase ruled the seven seas from his castle, which was also home to his three children. Two sons named Marshall and Rubble, and a daughter named Skye.

"Boys, get yourselves cleaned up, we've got a royal meeting to attend in five minutes!" King Chase called out to his sons, who were riding their pet dolphins.

"Yes, dad!" Rubble called back.

"Where's your sister?" King Chase asked.

"She said she was going to explore the surface" Marshall replied.

"What, again!" shouted King Chase. "I'll talk to that girl later."

Marshall and Rubble chuckled, for they loved it when their little sister got in trouble. Meanwhile, Skye was up on the surface. She was a beautiful, yet curious little Merpup who wondered about world above the waves. As her golden fur and pink tail glistened in the sun, she talked to her fish friend, Flounder.

"Oh Flounder, don't you just love to explore and find new treasures?" she quizzed him.

"Oh yes, and love doing it with you" he replied with a smile.

They explored the sunken ships of the land pups, collecting things that belonged to them and tried to work out what they did.

"Maybe it's for brushing your fur" Flounder suggested as Skye found a sharp pointy object, which was actually a fork.

Suddenly, Skye remembered something very important.

"Oh no, the royal meeting!" she screamed as she swam quickly back home. "Dad is gonna kill me!"

And she was right. The minute she set her tail back in the palace, her dad grounded her to her room. Poor Skye was fed up with nothing to do. Flounder was doing his best to cheer her up, but it wasn't helping much. Just then, a big moving shadow cast above them.

"What's that?" asked Flounder.

"Let's find out" Skye said excitedly, swimming up to the surface, breaking her punishment.

Up on the surface, it was night time. A big ship was sailing the sea with exploding fireworks coming off of it. Moving closer to see who was making all the noise, Skye saw him, Prince Zuma. Puzzled at why he had something different from a fish tail, but taken in by his handsomeness.

"Amazing" she sighed.

Just then, a servant cried down to the deck. One of the fireworks hadn't set off properly and had started a fire. Initiating an evacuation, everyone began lowering the row boats into the sea. But there was a problem.

"Help!" cried Rocky, who was trapped on the upper deck.

Risking his own life to save his closest friend, Prince Zuma bravely made his way through the flames to reach rescue him. By the time they reached each other, the ship was completely on fire. Rocky quickly jumped overboard to join the rest of the crew, but before Prince Zuma could join him, his paw became wedged in some broken boards.

"Help!" he yelled out, whilst trying to pull his paw free.

But it was too late, everyone watched in horror as the ship broke apart and began to sink. Skye, who had witnessed the whole thing, swam frantically trying to find the Prince. Seeing him beginning to drown, she quickly pulled him back up to the surface and dragged him to shore. On the beach, Skye sat there, waiting for him to wake up.

"What would I give, to live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you" she sang sweetly to the unconscious Prince. "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world."

Just then, Prince Zuma began to open his eyes. He caught a brief glimpse of the Skye before voices were heard, causing her to disappear back into the water. She couldn't reveal herself to land pups. Rocky came running over, relieved the Prince was alive.

"A girl…rescued me" Prince Zuma stuttered. "She was…singing. She had the most, beautiful voice."

"Oh Zuma, I think you just swallowed too much sea water" Rocky said, putting his paw around his friend. "Off we go back to the castle."

As the two pups left the beach, Skye watched from behind the rocks. She was deeply saddened to watch her Prince leave, but she knew in her heart they would meet again someday.

"Someday, I'll be part of your world" she smiled, before swimming back home to Puplantis.

The next morning, Skye couldn't stop daydreaming about her Prince. Her constant singing didn't go unnoticed by her father and brothers.

"Isn't it obvious dad, Skye's in love" Rubble said to his father.

Deciding to get to the bottom of Skye's secret lover, King Chase used his magic trident to conjure up a vision of what she had been up to the previous night. But he didn't like what he saw.

"SKYE!" he shouted. "A word, now!"

She knew she was busted, but wasn't going to just fall at his fin.

"It is true, you rescued a land pup from drowning?" he questioned. "Contact between the land world and the mer world is strictly forbidden, Skye you know that, everyone knows that."

"Daddy I had to, he would've of died" Skye defended herself. "And besides, I love him!"

But that sentence only fuelled the King's anger.

"Have you lost your senses completely?" he shouted again. "He's a land pup, you're a mer pup!"

"I don't care" Skye protested.

But King Chase was too mad to listen. Out of rage, he destroyed all the land objects she had collected by zapping them with his trident. This left poor Skye very upset. Wishing she could live on land with her Prince, she then had an idea. A sea witch pup named Sweetie that lived nearby was said grant any wish a mer pup desires, including having legs.

"Ok, Princess" Sweetie sniggered. "I'll turn into a land pup for three days, and if your Prince gives you true loves kiss before the third sunset, the spell will become permanent."

"And if he doesn't?" Skye asked.

"You'll turn back into a mer pup and, you belong to me" Sweetie smiled cunningly. "But in exchange for legs, I want, your voice."

"But without my voice, how will I get him to kiss me" Skye said, puzzled.

"You'll think of something" Sweetie said quickly. "So, do we have a deal?"

Producing a scroll waiting for Skye's signature, Flounder tried to stop her, but Sweetie's sea frog Busby kept him blocked. Wanting her Prince so badly, Sweetie grabbed the pen, and signed it. Casting the spell, Sweetie instructed Skye to sing. Slowly, a misty hand reached into Skye and ripped out her voice, which Sweetie put safely in her shell necklace. Keeping her end of the bargain, a spell was upon Skye, transforming her pink fish tail into legs like her two front paws. Now unable to swim, Flounder quickly swam her up to the surface, gasping to air. She was now a land pup.

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, I hope you liked the first part of this story. Part 2 will be coming up soon. PS, I've had an idea for another Mission PAW story. Do you think I should do it?**


	6. The Little Mer-pup (Part 2)

**The Little Mer-pup (Part 2)**

The sun shone brightly along the palace beach as Prince Zuma walked across. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl who saved him. Just then, his nose picked up a strange scent. Following it to a cove near the edge of the water, there he found a girl pup unconscious, a girl pup he had never seen before. Taken in by her beauty and familiarity, he carried her on his back to the castle. Little did he know it was Skye and her first day was upon her.

"Hello" he said as she began to stir. "It's alright, you're safe now."

Skye smiled, for she was with her Prince, and as she looked down, she smiled even more at the sight of her new legs.

"My name is Zuma" the kindly Prince said. "What's yours?"

Skye tried to speak, but nothing came out. That's when she remembered the Sea Witch had said. Her voice in exchange for legs.

"What's wrong, can't you talk?" Prince Zuma asked, followed by Skye nodding.

Leaving her to rest, Prince Zuma spoke with Rocky before dinner.

"That girl, there's something about her Rocky, I…" but before he could finish, Zuma turned round to see Skye all dressed up in pink, ready to join them for dinner.

"You look, amazing" Zuma sighed as they all sat down to eat.

Going through Skye's mind was a mix of emotions. She had legs she was still learning to use, she was in a whole new world with all sorts of strangers, and she had the challenge of getting the Prince to fall in love and kiss her. But for now, as night rolled in, she settled down in her bed chamber for a good night's sleep.

"Well, any sign of her?" King Chase asked his guards.

Back in Puplantis, now realising his daughter was missing, King Chase had everyone searching the ocean. He and his sons were very worried.

"Don't worry boys" he said. "We won't stop until she's safe at home."

But they weren't so sure, Skye had never been out this long.

Meanwhile, as the sun shone on the second day, Skye prepared herself, for Prince Zuma had offered to take her on a tour around his kingdom.

"Those are the snowy mountains where people snowboard, and the playground is favourite place of all" he pointed. "And this is town hall where we hold the dances."

Taking her paw, Zuma and Skye happily danced around with the public watching. Skye, still finding her paws, struggled to stay upright. But Prince Zuma made sure she didn't fall. Later that evening, the pair of pups went on a moonlit row down the river. Skye thought "This is it, this is where he'll kiss me."

"Beautiful night isn't it?" said Zuma, but all got was a nod.

"You know I feel bad that I don't know your name" he stated. "Maybe I can guess."

He guessed various names: Rachel, Diane, Agatha, Molly, Katie, but none of them were right. Sighing, Prince Zuma looked up at the star filled sky.

"There's nothing as beautiful as a star filled sky" he said.

At that sentence, Skye quickly pointed up and then at herself, trying to explain that was her name.

"Skye, that's your name!" Zuma exclaimed. "Well that's pretty."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, the two pups found themselves moving closer, and closer. Skye's sea friends, who were watching close by, thought this was it. The kiss was gonna happen. And it would've happened, but just as their lips were about to touch, the boat was suddenly knocked over.

"That was way too close" Sweetie the Sea Witch said who was watching from her magic cauldron. "I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Back on dry land, Prince Zuma was daydreaming again about his mystery girl. Little did he know she was watching from the balcony. Concerned for his friend, Rocky offer him some words of advice.

"Stop thinking about your dream girl, and think about the one right in front of you" he said.

Taking this information into his head, Prince Zuma made a decision. But just as he was to go and see Skye, he stopped in his tracks at the sound of a voice. The singing voice he heard after the shipwreck. Looking down at the beach where the sound was coming from, he saw a figure walking through the mist. This was a big mistake.

The next morning, there was hustle and bustle in the kingdom. The noise awoke Skye from her slumber. Wondering what was going on, she listened through to two maids who were talking.

"Isn't it just wonderful" one of them said. "Prince Zuma is getting married to that mystery girl, tonight at sunset!"

Hearing this filled Skye with joy, for she thought they were talking about her. Rushing down the stairs to find his highness, Skye suddenly gasped in shock to see her Prince with another pup!

"We wish to be married as soon as possible" said Prince Zuma.

Skye was so distraught, that she ran off crying. What she didn't know, was that this new pup was actually the Sea Witch Sweetie in disguise. Using Skye's voice in her shell necklace to put Prince Zuma in a trance so he would follow her every command.

"Hm hm hm" she chuckled to herself.

As dust began to role in and the wedding boat set sail, Skye knew it wouldn't be long before the spell was broken and she'd be back to her fishy self. Just then, a sea gull named Scuttle came swooping in with some very important news.

"I saw the Sea Witch!" he cried. "The Prince is marrying the Sea Witch in disguise!"

Shocked, Skye knew she had to stop the wedding. Diving in and grabbing a life raft, Flounder hooked himself up so he could swim Skye out there. Meanwhile, the wedding on the boat was underway.

"Therefore, by the power vested in me…" the bishop said, but before he could finish, the boat was attacked by numerous sea creatures.

They targeted the bride in order to give Skye enough time to climb aboard. She was shocked by the chaos, but knew she had to do something. Amongst the commotion, Scuttle managed to pull off the shell necklace, smashing it.

"La la la, la la la" came a familiar voice, snapping Zuma out of his trance.

Everyone watched in shock as this bright golden glow and sound returned to its rightful owner, Skye.

"Skye?" he questioned.

"Zuma" Skye replied back.

"You can talk" Zuma said, finally realising the truth and taking her paw. "You're the one. It was you all the time."

"Oh Zuma I wanted to tell you" Skye said as they leaned in for a kiss.

But it was too late. The sun had set on the third day. Prince Zuma watched in shock as Skye turned back into a Merpup and the bride turned herself back into Sweetie the Sea Witch. She crawled across the deck, grabbing Skye and dragging her back into the water.

"So long, lover boy" she cackled before disappearing below the waves.

But Zuma wasn't going to lose Skye again. Lowering the row boat, he set off to help his Merpup love. Underwater now, King Chase had found his daughter with the Sea Witch and had agreed to exchange Skye's freedom for his by changing names on the scroll.

"You monster!" Skye screamed as she attacked Sweetie.

Even Zuma has swum down to help. But Sweetie, now in possession of the trident, was able to overpower them as she grew in size, resurfacing many old sunken ships. Controlling the waves, Skye and Zuma were separated. Skye fell to the bottom of a whirlpool, dodging blasts from the trident by Sweetie, whilst Zuma was swept out of sight.

"So much, for true love" Sweetie laughed in her victory.

But then, her victory was cut short. Prince Zuma had climbed aboard his old sunken ship and steered its sharp broken point into Sweetie, killing her. As the evil Sea Witch disappeared, Zuma crawled back to beach, collapsing from exhaustion.

As the dawn began to break, Skye sat on a rock as she watched her Prince start to wake up. Her father and brothers could see the look on her face.

"She really does love him, doesn't she boys" said King Chase.

"Well, it's like I always say dad, children have got to be free to lead their own lives" said Marshall.

"You always say that?" questioned Rubble.

King Chase sighed, "I going to miss her."

His sons were confused. But then they smiled as they saw their father activate his trident and aim it at their sister. As her tail started to glow, Skye smiled with excitement. Prince Zuma, now awake, saw Skye rise from the water, with legs once again.

"Skye!" he cried as he ran over to her, and they finally kissed.

A few days later, Prince Zuma and Princess Skye were married. The wedding was held on the royal boat so the land people and the mer pups could be there. As Skye said her goodbyes to her fishy friends and brothers, her father magically raised himself up to the side of the boat, for one last hug.

"I love you daddy" she said.

As the newly married couple waved everyone goodbye, King Chase formed a rainbow over the sky, celebrating the happy occasion. And Skye and Prince Zuma, lived happily ever after.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, I hope you liked this third story. Next up will be a RubblexEverest as they star in "Everest and the Beast"**


	7. Everest and the Beast (Part 1)

**Everest and the Beast (Part 1)**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a pup prince in a shiny castle named Rubble. Although he had everything, Rubble was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then, one night, an old female dog came to the castle, and offered him a rose in exchange for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her ugly appearance, Rubble rejected the gift and turned her away. But then, the old dogs face melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Prince Rubble tried to apologise, but it was too late.

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart" she said. "A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever, a beast."

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror, as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 5th year. The curse had to be broken by the time the last petal fell. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

"There must be more than this provincial life" sang a young Husky pup.

The pups name was Everest, who lived with her father, Rocky. Everyone in the town thought they were a strange family. Rocky was a crazy inventor, who had come to be known as a 'crazy old pup'. Everest on the other hand, was admired by many for her beauty, but shunned for her love of books.

"What's wrong with that girl?" said a Staffie pup. "She has the dreamiest guy chasing her, and she won't give him the time of day."

This guy was known as Tracker. He was a brave, strong and handsome Chihuahua who everyone adored. Even though he had dozens of girls after him, it was Everest he wanted to marry because she was the most beautiful, thinking that made her the best.

"Hello Everest" he said confidently. "What do you say you and I take a walk and take a look at my bone collection, I'll even let you chew one?"

But Everest just politely turned him away, "Sorry Tracker, I have to get home to help my father, good bye."

As she walked away, Tracker sighed in frustration, "I will marry Everest."

Back at her house, Everest found her father tinkering with his latest invention. He called it an 'automatic log cutter'. He was taking it to the fair the next day to hopefully win first prize and the title 'World's Greatest Inventor'. Later that evening, the horse and cart were ready and Rocky set off, waving goodbye to his daughter.

"Goodbye father, good luck!" Everest called out to him.

"Goodbye Everest, take care while I'm away" he called back.

As night began to roll in, Rocky soon found he was lost. Worried, he decided to take a short cut. But not long later, wolves attacked, making his horse run off in fear. Scared, Rocky ran for his life, until he stumbled upon a big rusty gate. Letting himself in, Rocky was relieved to have escaped the wolves, but when he turned around, he found himself standing in front of an old, creepy castle.

"Hello!" he shouted as he banged on the door. "Please, I've lost my horse, I need a place to stay?"

As the door creaked open, the castle was very dark. Rocky was then shocked to find the castle was alive, alive with living, talking objects. There were the heads of house, a candlestick named Chase and a clock named Marshall, followed by a teapot named Skye and a teacup named Zuma.

"Come sir, warm yourself by the fire" said Chase and Marshall.

"And have a nice cup of tea" said Skye and Zuma.

But before they could serve, they were interrupted by a loud growl. All hiding in fear, Rocky soon found himself face to face with the most hideous beast he had ever seen!

"Who are you?" the beast said crossly. "You are not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry, I'll go" Rocky whimpered in fear.

"Yeah, you'll go, to the dungeon!" the beast roared, grabbing the poor dog by the collar and dragging him away, with the talking objects looking on in sadness.

Meanwhile, back in the town, Everest was happily tending to her front garden when Tracker approached. Dressed in his finest, he got down on all fours, and popped Everest the question. However, he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Tracker, whilst I am flattered, we could never make each other happy" she said.

"Oh Everest, this is our world, it doesn't get any more simple" he said, grabbing her paw.

"I'm not simple" Everest replied, pulling her paw free. "And, I'm never going to marry you Tracker, I'm sorry."

After shutting the door in his face, Tracker left in a foul mood. He was determined more than ever to make Everest his wife. Once the ghost was clear, Everest re-emerged to carry on her garden chores.

She thought to herself, "I want adventure in the wide somewhere."

Just then, a familiar neighing came towards her. It was her father's horse, but where was her father. Knowing something was wrong, she quickly climbed aboard and took off into the woods. Showing her the way, Everest soon found herself at the same castle.

"What is this place?" she wondered.

Entering the building, Everest kept calling out for her father. This attracted the attention of Chase and Marshall.

"Did you see that?" Chase asked as they looked again "It's a girl!"

"She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for" cried Marshall. "She has come to break the spell."

Following her, Chase and Marshall secretly led her to the dungeons without revealing themselves. Finding her father locked up, Everest grabbed his paw to find him as cold as ice.

"Everest, you must get out, this castle is alive" Rocky pleaded to his daughter.

"I won't leave you" Everest protested.

"What are you doing here" shouted a voice from behind Everest.

"Who's there, who are you?" Everest said scared. "I've come for my father, please let him out, I'll do anything."

"He's my prisoner" the voice said crossly.

"Take me instead" Everest said. "Then would you let him go?"

"Yes" the voice said. "But, you must promise to stay her forever."

Thinking, Everest then said, "Come into the light."

Slowly, the owner of voice stepped forward, revealing himself to Everest as a hideous beast. Everest gasped in fear, but she knew what she he to do.

"No Everest, I won't let you do this" Rocky begged.

But he was too late. Everest gave her word to the beast, who then dragged her father away and chucked him out for his coach to take him back to the town. Rocky tried to reason with the beast, but he wouldn't listen. Everest sobbed and sobbed, for she didn't even get to say goodbye. Taking the girl, the beast showed her to a room and told her his servants would tend to her.

"You will, join me for dinner!" he shouted.

"No!" she shouted back. "I'd rather starve."

"Fine!" he yelled before turning to his object servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all."

Angry, the beast went back to his room, where he used the magic mirror to see what Everest was up to. She was talking to the talking wardrobe in her room, saying she didn't want anything to do with him. He realised that breaking the curse was going to be hopeless. A few hours later, well after dark, Everest emerged from her room and went down to the kitchen, where the object servants were more than happy to offer her a meal.

"How would you like a tour?" asked Marshall.

Agreeing, Chase and Marshall showed her around. But they kept avoiding the west wing. Curious, Everest snuck off to explore. She found a room in a complete mess. The tapestries were torn and the furniture was broken. An intriguing painting captured her eye, but then a pink glow distracted her. It was the enchanted rose, under a glass cover. Wanting to get a closer look, she removed the cover and just about to touch it, when trouble came in the form of the hairy beast.

"What have you done to it?" he yelled. "Do you realise what you could have done?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm" Everest said, feeling very scared.

"Get out!" he roared. "Get out!"

Running for her life, Everest grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. Chase and Marshall tried to stop her, but they were too small to make a difference.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute" she said.

Climbing onto her horse, Everest set off into the wintery woods back towards the town. Little did she know the wolves were stalking her.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys, hope you liked the first part. Part 2 will be up shortly.**


	8. Everest and the Beast (Part 2)

**Everest and the Beast (Part 2)**

As Everest rode deeper into the forest, the wolves surrounded her, ready to make a meal of her. Spooking her horse, Everest did her best to defend herself by beating them with a stick. It didn't work for long as the wolves just bit right through it. Cornered and surrounded, Everest was ready to accept defeat, but then, there came a roar. It was the Beast.

"Leave her alone!" he roared, as he fort off the wolves, getting badly bitten in the process.

Everest watched in fright as fight went on, and once the wolves ran off, she saw the ugly beast collapse into the snow. She was ready to turn away and go back to the town, but then she realised.

"I can't just leave him here" she thought.

Wrapping him up in her cloak and lifting him onto her horse, Everest walked him back to castle. Filling Skye with hot water and soaking a cloth, Everest tried to clean the Beasts wounds.

"OWWW!" he yelled. "That hurts!"

"Hold still and it won't hurt as much" Everest yelled back. "You should learn to control your temper."

Grumpy, the Beast finally sat still, allowing Everest to clean his cuts.

"By the way, thank you" said Everest. "For saving my life."

"Your welcome" said the Beast.

Meanwhile, back in the town, all the towns folk were in the pub having a drink. Tracker was sat in a chair, feeling embarrassed and annoyed at the fact Everest stood him up.

"Who does she think she is?" he quizzed. "No one saids no to Tracker."

Just then, Rocky came bursting through the doors. He begged for someone to help him get his daughter back, but everyone just thought he was crazy.

"Please, Everest is in danger" he cried. "A Beast, in a castle, has her locked in a dungeon."

"Ha, yeah right" laughed a Staffie dog. "Crazy old Rocky, always good for a laugh."

All this talk about Rocky got Tracker thinking, thinking about how he could be of use to him. Later, Rocky was back at his house, but he wasn't stopping. Grabbing some equipment, he set off.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone" he stated. "I don't care what it takes, I'll find that castle, and somehow, I'll get her out of there."

Also happening at that time, was Tracker meeting with another dog he had paid to see. This dog was in charge of the lunatic asylum. They were forming a plan.

"So let me get this right" the dog said. "You want me to throw Everest's father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?"

Nodding, Tracker smiled, for their deal was made.

The next day, the Beast watched from the balcony with Chase and Marshall as Everest walked her horse through the snowy gardens. Looking at her beautiful face, the Beast realised he had never felt the way he did for her for anyone. He wanted to do something for Everest, but didn't know what.

"It has to be something that sparks her interest" said Marshall. "I know!"

Giving his master an idea, Beast led Everest to a room in the castle. Telling her to close her eyes because it was a surprise, he led her into the room. Once he pulled back the curtains, she opened her eyes, it find herself inside a giant library!

"I've never seen so many books in all my life" she said astounded. "It's wonderful."

"Then it's yours" the Beast replied.

"Oh, thank you so much" Everest replied back, holding his paw.

The servant objects were getting excited, for it was obvious there was a spark between the Everest and their master. Wanting to help their connection grow, they all worked together to clean up the castle for them both to have dinner and a dance that night. They knew they had to hurry if they wanted to be canines again, for the enchanted rose was close to losing all its petals.

"There will be music" Chase said. "And when the moment is right, you confess your love."

"Yeah, I just wish I wasn't so nervous" the Beast replied, shaking in his fur.

Just then, Marshall came in saying his lady waits. Coming down the East Wing stairs, dressed like a princess in an ice blue dress, was Everest. Coming down the West Wing stairs, dressed like a prince in his finest tuxedo, was the Beast. As they met and bowed to each other, they couldn't stop smiling.

" _Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast"_ Skye sang to herself, as she and the other servant objects watched the pair dance in the grand ballroom.

"Everest, are you happy here with me?" the Beast asked.

"Yes" Everest replied, but then she sighed. "But I do miss my father, so much."

Knowing a way to cheer her up, the Beast led Everest to his room. Showing her his magic mirror, and telling it would show her anything, she asked to see her father. Obeying this request, the mirror conjured a frightening sight. Everest saw her poor father struggling through the forest.

"Father, oh no" she cried. "He's sick, he maybe dying and he's all alone."

Looking at the rose, the Beast made a difficult decision.

"You must find him" he said, leaving Everest shocked. "I release you, you are no longer my prisoner."

Thanking him, Everest handed the mirror back. But the Beast handed it back, so she would always have a way to look back, and remember him. As she hurried away, the servant objects were shocked at why their master would let her go when he was so close to breaking the curse.

"Because…I love her" he said with a saddened heart.

Hurrying off into the forest, Everest soon found her father, lying unconscious in the snow. She soon had him back home in bed. When he began to stir, Everest comforted him.

"Shh" she whispered. "It's alright father, I'm home."

Rocky was surprised and enjoyed, as he embraced his daughter in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

As Rocky questioned how she escaped, Everest corrected him by saying the Beast let her go. Unable to believe her, Everest went on to explain how he had changed, when there was a knock at the door. It was a dog Everest had never met before.

"I've come to collect your father" he said, revealing the asylum carrier. "Don't worry Miss, we'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy" Everest protested. "Tracker, you believe me, don't you?"

That's when Tracker put his plan in motion, "I might be able to solve this situation, if you marry me."

Cross at his proposal, Everest refused. But as she saw her father be dragged away, she ran back inside to fetch the magic mirror. Asking it to show her the Beast, Everest shocked the townspeople with what the mirror revealed. Although Everest tried to defend his scary appearance with kind words of his nature, they wouldn't believe her, especially Tracker.

"The beast will make off with your children, he'll come after them in the night" he said to everyone. "We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall, I say we kill the Beast!"

Everest tried to stop them, but she was thrown into her house cellar along with her father and locked up. As for the townspeople, led by Tracker, set off to hunt the Beast down. The castle staff, with Chase and Marshall leading them, heard the oncoming commotion and tried to defend the castle, whilst Tracker went off to find the Beast, who was too sad to do anything.

Soon Tracker found him, and wasted no time in shooting an arrow, "What's the matter Beast, too kind and gentle to fight back?"

He just had no fight left in him, for he only had minutes before the curse would be permanent. But just as Tracker was about to smack him around the head, Beast heard a familiar voice.

"No, Tracker don't!" called the voice. It was Everest.

Zuma the teacup had stowed away in Everest's bag. When they were locked in the cellar, he had activated Rocky's wood cutting machine to break down the hatch. Now realising he did have something to fight for, the Beast took a stand against Tracker.

"Were you in love with her Beast?" asked Tracker. "Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

As the fight raged along the castle roof top, the rain poured down and lightning struck.

"It's over Beast, Everest is mine!" Tracker shouted.

But the Beast was having none of it. Finally getting the upper hand, the Beast held Tracker by the neck over the edge. Tracker begged to let him go, saying he'll do anything. The Beast didn't believe him, but then realised it wasn't right to take a life. He pulled him back and said one thing.

"Get out" before dumping him on the ground.

Hearing Everest's voice again, the Beast turned around to see her on his balcony, reaching out for his hand. As he climbed up to her, Beast smiled as he took her hand.

"You came back" he said.

As they enjoyed a moment, it was suddenly cut short as the Beast roared in pain. Tracker had stabbed him! Everest quickly pulled the Beast back to stop him from falling, but the same could not be said for Tracker. He fell off the castle roof, down to his death. The object servants gasped in horror as Everest comforted their master, bleeding heavily from the wound.

"Of course I came back" Everest said. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

But the Beast knew the end was near, he raised his paw to Everest's face, and said in pain, "At least, I got to see you, one last time."

At that moment, the Beast's paw dropped to the ground as he took his last breath.

"No, please, don't leave me" she weeped. "I love you."

The servant objects watched in sadness as the last petal dropped from the rose. That was it. Their master was dead, and they were cursed forever. But as Everest whimpered by her beloved Beast, flashes of colourful light fell from the sky. Everyone watched in amazement as the Beast was lifted up into the sky. One by one, his beast like features transformed. Once it was complete, Everest saw what lay before her, a handsome English Bulldog pup! She reached out to touch him, when the body gasped for air. Rising to his paws, the pup looked at himself, and then turned round to see Everest.

"Everest, it's me the Beast" he said, coming closer. "My real name is Rubble, but it's me."

At first Everest was confused, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew it was true.

"It is you!" she cried, before embracing him in a kiss.

This sent fireworks across the castle, restoring it to its former glory. The castle staff turned back into their canine selves. Chase was a German Shepherd, Marshall was a Dalmatian, Skye was a Cockapoo, and Zuma was a Chocolate Labrador. The curse was broken.

"It is a miracle" Chase cried.

A few days later, the entire town gathered at the castle to celebrate the marriage of Prince Rubble and Everest. Everyone was overjoyed the curse was finally broken. And as for Everest and Rubble, they lived happily ever after.

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, I hope you liked this story. Next up will be a SkyexMarshall as they star in 'CinderSkye'.**


	9. CinderSkye (Part 1)

**CinderSkye (Part 1)**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom called Adventure Bay. At the end of this kingdom, in a mansion, lived a widowed dog named Tracker, and his little daughter Skye. Although he was a kind, and loving father, who gave his beloved child everything, Tracker felt Skye needed a mother. He got married again to a dog with a daughter Skye's age. Her name was Sweetie.

It wasn't until the unexpected death of this good dog, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Skye's charm and beauty. She was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own awkward daughter. As time went by, the mansion fell into disrepair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish Sweetie, while Skye was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Skye remained ever gentle and kind. For with each sunrise, she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.

"Skye!" yelled Sweetie. "Make me breakfast!"

"Coming Sweetie" Skye called back.

"Skye!" shouted the wicked stepmother. "Why haven't you mopped these floors, you lazy girl?"

"I been washing the dishes" Skye said as she tried to defend herself.

"Likely story" Sweetie rebuffed. "Probably off playing with those boys from next door again."

Next door to the mansion, was a small farm house. In it once lived a canine who had been friends with Skye's father. His two pup sons ran it now, their names were Rocky and Rubble. They were like brothers to Skye. As Skye worked, Rocky and Rubble popped their heads over the fence to say hi.

"Hey Skye" said Rubble. "How's the pair of witches?"

"Cooking up a mountain of chores, as usual" Skye replied.

"We could always help you" suggested Rocky. "Then we could go play Pup Pup Boogie."

"I'd love to, but the last thing I want is for you guys to get in trouble because of me" Skye said sadly.

"That's not gonna stop us" replied Rubble, climbing over the fence.

"Yeah, who cares what that miserable old hag says, we wanna help" smiled Rocky.

Happy about their kindness, Skye grinned as they made work seem fun. But it didn't last long.

"Scram you disgusting boys" Skye's stepmother shouted, throwing stones at Rocky and Rubble. Then she turned to Skye. "If I catch you with those two again, you spend all week in the cellar!"

Nodding, Skye went back to work with a tear in her eye. But as Rubble and Rocky waved goodbye, she smiled again. For she knew they would always have her back.

Meanwhile, at the other end of this tiny kingdom, stood a grand castle. Inside it lived a dog King named Zuma and his pup son, Prince Marshall. They were discussing the future.

"Dad, I don't wanna get married, let's drop the subject" Prince Marshall demanded.

"Oh for goodness sake, why do you have to be so stubborn" sighed King Zuma, with his head in his paw. "You'll rule this kingdom one day, it's time you chose a bride and produced an heir."

"No way!" Prince Marshall said. "Besides, I haven't met anyone who interests me. I'll only marry out of true love, just like you did with mum."

"Oh" King Zuma sighed again. "Such a romantic."

Just then, Chase, Captain of the Royal Guard and Prince Marshall's best friend, had an idea.

"If I may your majesty, we not hold a ball and invite every girl in the kingdom" Chase suggested.

"Every girl?" King Zuma asked curiously.

"Why yes, there must be at least one, who would interest the Prince" Chase replied.

"Give me a break would you please, you know I don't even like to dance" Prince Marshall retorted. "Thanks Chase, but I think I'll pass."

Running after his friend, Chase caught up to the Prince. Marshall explained how he knows his dad means well, but sometimes he wishes he wasn't a Prince.

"I can't meet a girl who's interested in me and not my crown" said Marshall. "Does she even exist?"

"I understand it's hard sometimes" Chase said, trying to comfort his friend. "But how can you find the girl of your dreams if you don't even try?"

Taking this statement into thought, Prince Marshall agreed to attend the ball. Chase and the Royal Guard were soon sent out into the town to deliver invitations to every girl in the kingdom.

"Coming!" Skye called as she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Chase standing there.

Good morning, Miss" he bowed. "Here's your invitation to the royal ball at the castle tonight."

"Oh a party, how wonderful" Skye giggled. But before she could take the invitation, Sweetie came barging in and grabbed it, knocking poor Skye to the ground.

"The Prince is having a ball!" Sweetie squealed. "He'll ask me to marry him and I'll be a Princess!"

As Chase helped Skye up, he whispered a comment that made her chuckle, "In your dreams love."

Once Chase left, Sweetie and her mother got ready to leave too. They were going into town to buy everything they needed for the ball. Gowns, shoes, jewellery, make-up, everything.

"Skye!" the wicked stepmother called. "I want this house spotless when we get back, got it!"

Nodding silently, Sweetie and her mother left. Skye went back to her work outside, feeling sad about the ball. Just then, Rubble and Rocky poked their heads over the fence.

"Hey Skye, you heard about the party at the palace tonight?" asked Rubble.

"Yes" sighed Skye. "But I'm not going."

"Why not?" asked Rocky. "The Prince would love you, and you're a great dancer."

"But my only dress is one of my mother's old ones" said Skye. "I just wouldn't have time to clean the whole house and jazz up a dress."

"Well, we'll clean the house while you work on your dress" suggested Rubble.

"Really, you would do that for me?" Skye smiled.

Nodding, the boy pups climbed over the fence and got to work straight away. They dusted and sweeped, washed and wiped, polished and cleaned until the house with glowing like a diamond. Meanwhile, upstairs in the attic, Skye pulled out of an old trunk a beautiful sky blue dress. Getting out her sewing machine, Skye was soon in a design frenzy as she transformed her mother's dress into something special. Lined with lace, wrapped in bows, and decorated in glitter, it was complete.

"Thank you for helping me today" Skye said as she hugged her friends.

"Our pleasure" said Rubble.

"See you at the ball" said Rocky, as they went back home to get ready themselves.

Evening rolled in fast, and it was soon time for the ball. As a carriage pulled up outside the house, Skye could barely contain her excitement. She hurried down the stairs to join her step-family, who looked none too pleased.

"Skye, what are you wearing?" the stepmother exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it cost you nothing" Skye said quickly. "It was my mother's, and I fixed it up myself."

"Yes but, surely you didn't think you would be going?" the stepmother mocked.

"I'd rather be dead than be seen in public with you" Sweetie snorted.

"But the invitation said every girl in the kingdom is invited" Skye protested. "And that includes me."

As Skye tried to make her way to the door, Sweetie grabbed her by the dress and pulled her back. In a rage of jealously, she ripped apart Skye's dress until it was in shreds.

"Ragged servant girl, is what you are, and that is what you shall always be" the evil stepmother scowled. "Now do what you're supposed to and clean up this mess."

With that, Sweetie and her mother left, slamming the front door in Skye's face. Skye was left alone, and she could not hide her sadness any longer. She ran out into the garden, tears falling from her rosy pink eyes faster than her four little golden paws could move. Reaching the edge, where both her parents were buried, Skye sobbed her little heart out in front of their headstones.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father" she weeped. "I said I'd have courage but I don't, not anymore, I don't believe anymore, there's nothing left to believe in."

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you liked the first part. Part 2 will up in the next couple of days.**


	10. CinderSkye (Part 2)

**CinderSkye (Part 2)**

At that moment, sparkles appeared in the air. They clustered together behind Skye, and formed a hooded canine. It reached out her paw and stroked Skye's furry golden head.

"Now dear, you don't really mean that" it said. "If you'd lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here."

Skye turned around and gasped. There was a female dog standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"My name is Everest, and I'm your fairy dogmother" Everest smiled. "Now, dry those tears, you can't go to the ball looking like that."

"But, there's no time to fix my dress" Skye sighed. "It's impossible."

"My dear, anything is possible, with a little magic" Everest said, as she pulled out her magic wand.

"Magic?" quizzed Skye. "But how does it work?"

"I'll need a pumpkin, four mice, a lizard, and a goose" Everest said quickly.

Skye was very confused. Why did her fairy dogmother need such odd objects? But believing in the power of magic, she collected all the items. Skye watched in amazement as Everest cast the spell:

" _Salago-doola, Menchicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."_

In a puff of sparkles, the orange pumpkin transformed into a beautiful golden carriage. The four mice turned into white horses, whilst the lizard and goose became the footman and the coachman.

"Fairy dogmother, what about my dress?" Skye asked. "It was my mothers, can you fix it please?

"Of course" Everest replied. "But do you mind if I make a few changes, like the colour?"

Shaking her head, Everest zapped Skye's ripped dress with her wand. Spinning around watched her dress into something magical. Decorated in sparkles and silk, Skye's dress was now a rosy shade of pink to match her eyes. And for the finishing touch, glass slippers.

"It's beautiful" Skye gasped. "It's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true."

As Skye climbed into the carriage, she looked a picture. Just like a princess from a fairytale. Everest was just about to leave, but then remembered something important.

"Skye, remember, the magic will only last so long" she said. "With the last echo, of the last bell, at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken, and all will return to what it was before."

Promising to remember, Skye and Everest waved goodbye to each other as the golden carriage set off for the palace. It was time to go to the ball.

Meanwhile, up at the palace, the ball was under way. It was a very important event and every lady in the kingdom had shown up. As Prince Marshall bowed to each of the girls, King Zuma and Chase looked on, hopeful he would meet the one tonight. But it looked like Marshall was in for a long evening. Taking a breather, Chase went to see if his friend was ok.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Chase asked. "Don't you like the party?"

"No, the party's nice, you did a great job Chase" Marshall said, thanking his friend. "But, I'm really starting to think, I'll never meet that special someone."

"Don't give up hope my friend" Chase said.

As the two pups went back inside, Skye arrived at the castle. As she stepped out of the carriage, she caused quite a sensation with the ushers. As Prince Marshall was bowing to her stepsister Sweetie, he suddenly stopped, and looked up. There she stood, the girl of his dreams, Skye. He didn't who she was or where she came from, but he didn't care. His just knew he had to meet her.

"Hello, my lady" he said as he bowed to her and kissed her on the paw. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes" Skye replied as she curtsied to the Prince.

As they walked onto the dance floor, King Zuma was getting very excited.

"I knew it, I knew he find the one" he laughed to Chase. "Who is she, you know her?"

"No your majesty" replied Chase. "I've never seen her before."

As Skye danced, she saw Rocky and Rubble watching. She gave them a wink, and they realised who she was. Sweetie and her stepmother were watching too, so she tried to keep out of their sight.

"Who is she mother" Sweetie moaned. "It should be me out there dancing with the Prince."

"I don't know" the stepmother said. "But, there is something familiar about that girl."

As they pair continued to waltz they found themselves in the palace garden. Taking a moonlit walk by the river, Marshall couldn't take his eyes off the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Tell me…" he said. "Do you believe in love at first sight?

"I believe that anything is possible" Skye replied. "If you have courage and kindness in your heart."

Smiling, Marshall and Skye leaned towards each other. But just as they were about to lock lips, the clock began to strike the hour, the midnight hour!

"I'm so sorry, I have to go" she said, remembering her fairy dogmother's warning. "Goodbye."

"Wait, come back" Prince Marshall called. "You didn't even tell me your name."

Quickly running down the stairs, Skye gasped as she one of her glass slippers fell off. She tried to grab it, but Prince Marshall, King Zuma, and Chase were following her. Leaving it, Skye climbed into the carriage and it took off. Marshall was very upset, he had just lost the girl of his dreams.

"How am I gonna find her?" he said sadly.

"Look" said Chase as he pointed to something shiny on the stairs.

"She lost one of her glass slippers" said Prince Marshall as he gently picked it up.

"Well that doesn't give us much to go on" sighed King Zuma.

"Oh yes it does" Prince Marshall said with a determined smile. "I'm going to try this shoe on every girl in the kingdom until I find her, and when I do, I'll ask her to marry me."

The next day, everything was business as usual, as if nothing had happened. But Skye hadn't forgotten about that truly special moment. Once outside, Rocky and Rubble were quick to see her.

"So, details please Skye" said Rubble.

"Yeah, how was your night with lover boy" asked Rocky.

"Oh, it was the most magical night of my life" Skye replied. "It's something I will always have with me. I'll remember the way we talked and danced forever."

Meanwhile, the King had made a royal proclamation. Every young lady who had been at the ball was to try on the glass slipper that had been left behind. Prince Marshall and Chase went to every house in the town, but none so far had fitted the slipper. Finally they came to Skye's house, the last on the list. Prince Marshall was exhausted, and was almost ready to give up as they knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" said Skye.

But before she could answer it, Sweetie suddenly dragged her into the cellar whilst her mother locked her in. She had the sense Skye was hiding something, and now she knew what.

"Sorry Skye but we can't have you interfering" the evil stepmother laughed.

As they opened the door and let the Prince and his Captain of the Royal Guard in, Skye tried banging on the door, but no one could hear her. As Sweetie tried on the slipper, she found her big paws didn't fit the dainty shoe. Her mother tried to wedge her daughters paw in, but it didn't work.

"Stop it, you'll break it!" commanded Prince Marshall. "Are there any other young ladies here?"

"I'm sure there's another in house?" thought Chase, thinking back to when he delivered the invite.

"No, your highness" said the stepmother. "Just me and my beautiful daughter."

Prince Marshall sighed as they began to leave. That was it. He had lost the mystery girl. Or had he?

"Stop right there, your highness" said Rubble.

"The girl you met at the ball does live in this house" said Rocky

"Oh don't listen to them" chuckled the stepmother.

"They're just two crazy pups who live next door" said Sweetie.

"Even so, I want to hear what they have to say" said Prince Marshall, turning to the boys. "Go on."

"She lived in this house with her widowed father" Rubble continued. "He married her, but when he died, they abused her and forced to become a servant in her own house."

"She has been our friend for many years" Rocky said. "She's kind, gentle, and she loves you."

"Then I must find her" said Prince Marshall. "Do you know where she is?"

"Those two have probably hidden her somewhere" said Rubble, pointing to Sweetie and her mother.

"If I had her scent, I can track her down" said Chase.

Grabbing a cloth Skye had been using earlier, Rocky gave it to Chase who quickly picked up the scent. Following him, Prince Marshall, Rocky and Rubble soon found themselves at the cellar door. Moving the pups of nobility back, Rocky and Rubble bravely kicked down the door with their Pup Fu skills. As the dust cleared, they reached in and pulled Skye out of the hole.

"Oh, your highness" she said as she curtsied the Prince.

"I think you forgot something" Prince Marshall said with the glass slipper in his paw.

Placing it on the floor, Skye stepped her paw into it. It was a perfect fit. Prince Marshall was overjoyed, he had found the girl of his dreams. Chase, Rubble and Rocky were happy for their friends. But Sweetie and her mother were going to stop there.

"How do you know it was her?" Sweetie asked. "It might fit any number of girls."

But Skye wasn't scared anymore. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out something amazing. The other three! When the spell was broken, the magic in the glass slippers was left behind.

"Now that I've found you…" Marshall began. "…I'd really like it if I knew your name."

Skye smiled. "Skye, my name is Skye."

"Well then…" said Marshall as he got down on one knee. "Skye, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Skye shouted, flinging her paws around her Prince. It was the happiest moment in both of their lives. Nothing could ruin it, not even her step family.

"You're not going to marry the Prince" the evil stepmother said, grabbing her paw. "I won't let you."

But the boys interfered, they would not let any more harm come to Skye.

"You two are both guilty of abuse" Prince Marshall said angrily. "You are henceforth banished from my kingdom, and may never return."

After that, Skye left with Prince Marshall, whilst her step-family was made sure they didn't come back. A few days later, the kingdom rejoiced as Prince Marshall and Skye were married. The magic of true love was in the air, and everyone was delighted to have such a wonderful Princess. In honour of their courage and bravery, Prince Marshall made Rubble and Rocky members of the Royal Guard, where they joined Chase and the others to protect and serve their kingdom. King Zuma watched as his son and new daughter-in-law embraced in their first kiss. And they all lived happily ever after.

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, I hope you liked this story. Also, I want you guys to know that I'll be starting a full time job in March, meaning my story updates won't be so frequent, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up writing, so do keep an eye out. Plus, here's a sneak peek at my newest Mission PAW, sequel to Pups Save The Magic, coming this Easter:**

 **The PAW Patrol was doing better than ever… "Go PAW Patrol!"**

 **But when that changes… "My nightmare visions have returned."**

 **They must return to Barkingburg to uncover the truth… "There's something I should've told you."**

 **Now, to find something powerful, they must also save someone even more special… "We won't stop til we find them."**

 **The PAW Patrol must face the biggest challenge of their lives… "Sweetie's bringing a war to Adventure Bay"**

 **They'll need new recruits… "Welcome to Mission PAW!"**

 **And their closest friends… "Adventure Bay is our home too, we have to fight for it."**

 **Will they succeed? And for Chase, life is about to get even crazier.**


End file.
